Because you love me
by winie pooh
Summary: this is the moment.the wedding day.r/hr.


BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME

BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME

"Harry, wake up, today is my wedding, Harry, Harry." Ron removed the blanket from Harry's body so that he could talk to him better.

"Oh, Ron, even the sun is still sleeping. I'm still sleepy" uttered Harry with his eyes still closed.

"But, Harry…I need to prepare, I need to look good, smell good and be good…" Ron didn't mind what Harry said. Instead, he still convinced him.

Harry picked up his blanket and hid his body under it. Ron failed to wake Harry so he turned back, frustrated.

Before going back to his deep sleep Harry said something. "You can do it later, Ron."

Meanwhile, Ron sat on a chair beside the window, he then realized, Harry was right. It's still early.

Not so long, the sun scattered its light reaching Ron's window that made him to get up as well as Harry.

"Good morning, Harry." Ron greeted him as he prepared to stand up.

"Oh, Good morning, how do you feel? He asked him smiling.

Ron's smile almost reached his ears and said "I'm still very excited; I can't believe this is the moment"

Harry opened the door before he replied… "I also have that feeling during my wedding day… excited but nervous."

They went downstairs so they can eat their breakfast before preparing for the day's big event. They found George sitting in the dining room eating his breakfast.

"Oh here's the groom, how's your sleep, Ron? Er, did you sleep?" a laugh followed his question.

Harry answered for Ron. "Yeah, he did but he woke up earlier than the sun."

"Oh dear, I understand, your nervous, are you?" Mrs. Weasley entered.

"Aha, Mum where are the girls?" asked Ron curious.

"Ah… they're upstairs, preparing. So if I were you Mr. Ronald Weasley, I will go to the bathroom so I can be on time." She faced Ron. "I guess, you two should also get going." Mrs. Weasley turned to the other boys.

...

Everyone was all set. The ceremony will begin any minute now.

"Ron, your dress robe is better than the one you wore during the Yule ball…I just want you to know." Harry giggled after he whispered to Ron.

"Are you teasing me?" asked Ron.

………………………………………………………………..

"Hermione, you really look good. Ron will be speechless the moment he sees you." Ginny was so amazed that she even clapped her hands.

"Thanks, Ginny, I hope so" Hermione answered her while looking at her gown somewhat identical with her dress during the Yule ball. Her bushy hair was tie up and this time she agreed when Ginny asked her if she could put some make up to her face.

"Let's go down, the wedding will begin any moment…" Hermione turned back to face the door.

Ginny stopped her from opening the door. "Wait, I'll introduce you." Hermione just smiled and Ginny exited.

Everyone was there waiting for the bride to show up. So when the door opened they all looked up.

"Here's the bride" George shouted. But to their shocked it's only Ginny. Everyone seems frustrated.

"Where is she?" Ron asked eagerly.

Ginny didn't answer Ron. "Ehm…" she cleared her throat first. "Ladies and Gentlemen… I'm pleased to present to you, the bride for this day, the soon t..."

"Oh, bloody hell, Ginny, when will you end that speech?" Ron interrupted her.

"Hey, you brother, can't you wait?" she answered her with her eyebrows forming a line.

"The soon to be, Mrs. Weasley, the bride… Ms. Hermione Jane Granger" she put her hands together and she clapped once again.

Hermione steeped out of the room and smiled to Ginny.

Ron had been looking at her slack jawed and mouthed. "AWESOME"

……………………………………………………………………………….

The ceremony started. Everybody was there wishing the new couple a good luck to their new life. One of the tables is consisted of their closed friends such as Luna with her boyfriend Neville, Dean, Seamus, Harry, Ginny etc. The new couple went directly to their friends to have a little chat. In front, there's a band responsible for the sounds. .

"Ahm, Mrs. Weasley, can I dance with you?" Ron leaned closer to his new wife.

She giggled. "Sure, my dear Husband."

He stood up giving his hand to her and they walked towards the centre.

"I'm very happy, you know?" Ron stated while they're dancing.

""Why?" she still asked him though she actually knew why.

"Because you love me." Ron turned scarlet

"Oh, Ron." Hermione hugged him tightly as if they're not dancing.

Ron let go of Hermione. She looked confused. Ron went straight to the band. Everyone looked at him. Puzzled.

"Why?" asked Luna

Harry heard Luna since they're near to each other. "I think, he will do the thing he practiced for a month."

"Oh really, it must be a good one." answered Luna.

"What's that, Harry?" asked Neville, frustrated because he's having a good time with Luna.

"Ah… Everyone I'm sorry to interrupt you… at this point, all I can say is… WATCH AND LEARNED." announced Ron.

Hermione turned her head ton Ron and their eyes met.

"Hermione, this is for you." he added.

He's going to sing a song.

"_For all those times you stood by me…" _everyone kept quiet, listening to him.

"_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right…….." _

Hermione was the only one standing at the centre, surprised. Even though, he's not good at singing, he sang the song well. When he reached the chorus, tears from Hermione's eyes gradually fell down to her rosy cheeks.

"_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me…"_

He walked towards her and held her hand.

"_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed …"_

Mr. and Mr. Weasley stared at them. "So sweet…" uttered Mrs. Weasley while wiping her tears that run through her face.

Beside them, Harry and Ginny, holding each others hands. "I couldn't believe Ron could do it." Ginny said to Harry still in shocked.

"_I'm everything I am…_

_Because you love me…"_

He released the final words softly and gently. Ron put the mic down and kissed Hermione. When they broke, he muttered… "I'm head over heels in love with you Hermione, I love you so much."

She didn't know what to say; instead of words she kissed him. Passionately.

Everyone clapped their hands. Some are still shocked and some…speechless.

"I really wonder where in this world Ron got those guts." wondered George.

Ron faced the guests and spoke. "oh.ah. I don't know how to thank everyone for your support since the very first. Mum, Dad, thanks for everything and for raising me like this. George, Charlie, Percy and Bill, thanks for being a good brother to mine and also to Ginny for sharing everything she could share about my wife. To my sponsors, Harry thanks for giving me the cd and of course the band for letting me used the floor for a moment. To all my friends, thanks and last but not the least to my wife. Thanks."

Everyone stood up and clapped their hands as loud as they could to express their welcome to Ron.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Romance: because of Hermione and Ron

Humor: because of grammar mistakes…

a/n : im sorry for those..


End file.
